ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin's Alien Force Mutation
This is the mutation Kevin Levin went through during the third season of Alien Force. Appearance Unlike his other mutations, 16 year old Mutant Kevin retains his original frame yet his structure was made out of common elements. The right half of his face, the left half of his chest, the upper right half of his chest, part of his back, and his left arm are made of concrete. The lower right half of his chest, part of his back, his stomach, and his right arm are made of metal. The left half of his face is made of Taydenite, and his legs are made of wood. Mutant Kevin wears Kevin's briefs. History In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Ben's attempt to hack the Omnitrix goes wrong, and the Omnitrix overloaded. Kevin runs over to help Ben and tries to override the system, but he doesn't get there in time and gets caught in the feedback released from the Omnitrix. The blast alters his Osmosian DNA, mutating him into a segmented, living colossus being. In Trade-Off, Kevin teamed up with Darkstar to turn back to normal. He succeeds but lost his powers, making him useless in battle to the team. Gwen finds out what he did and goes after Darkstar. Darkstar then absorbs all of her power, and Ben's while he was Swampfire then Kevin realizes the only way to save her is to stop Darkstar. After stopping Darkstar, he got his mutation back and the Tennyson cousins were saved. In Time Heals, Gwen tried to turn Kevin back to normal by going back in time and stopping the Hacker Machine disaster, but later learned that it had to happen after witnessing a future in which Charmcaster had killed the native Gwen, imprisoned Ben, and made Kevin a rock slave, all because Kevin had lacked his advanced abilities during a crucial battle. Kevin turned back to normal in The Final Battle: Part 2 when the Omnitrix is destroyed. Grandpa Max discovered that the Omnitrix's energy that had kept him in that form, meaning that his DNA would not have restored itself so long as the Omnitrix was functioning. Powers and Abilities During his time in this form, Kevin learned that he can shapeshift his limbs into various tools, weapons, and forms and had limited regenerative abilities. He was even shown to enlarge parts of his body, such as his hand or arms. Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 Kevin's enhanced strength and durability were greatly increased at all times. Kevin was immune to being possessed by aliens, such as the Ectonurites.Ghost Town Weaknesses Kevin lost all his absorption abilities in this form. Being part stone, Mutant Kevin was in danger with creatures that eat stone such as Pyroxovores.Inferno Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force Season 3 All episodes except: *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Above and Beyond'' Trivia *The Omnitrix's feedback embedded Kevin with the DNA of various matter aliens present in the Codon Stream. *Kevin's shapeshifting abilities followed him into his normal form when he was cured.The Final Battle: Part 2 *When asked if Kevin could turn back into this mutation, Eugene Son replied: "Not without consequences". References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Category:Introduced in Alien Force Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Mutants